


Spending More Time With Him

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Babies, Children, F/M, Family Fluff, end me i love him, for now it's only good family fluff, papa xander, the rating will SURELY change to explicit in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: The first time he brought his son to the beach, or the day he found out how much alike to his wife their children were. Leisure days or exploring days, all in the company of his beloved Kamui and his children Siegbert, Kana and Katerina. Xander can't help but fall in love everyday with his family and only wants to keep them safe, sound and happy.A series of one-shots (or otherwise specified) featuring Xander and his family.





	1. Truly, a Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I started these because of Xandersday (aka Sunday), since it's the day Xander's Grand Hero Battle comes back every week at the mobile game Fire Emblem Heroes. I'll try to post every week with a new interaction!

The sealing rites of Valla. After being crowned Queen of the Forgotten Kingdom, Kamui had many meetings with the people’s representatives from Valla, Hoshido and Nohr alike, as well as their rulers (since she herself was also part of the nohrian rule, things ran smoothly on their side, for one) so as to determine whether or not the decaying land was still habitable.

And where to send its people to if evacuation was the solution.

First, search parties were sent all throughout the land so as to gather as many survivors as possible (rather, to find  _all_ of them) and then distribute them between the allying kingdoms.

However, after Anankos’ defeat, the curse plaguing Valla and all of its portals connecting to the worlds above the Bottomless Canyon were unlocked. Anyone with vallite descent would be able to cross the borders were they so much close to a natural body of water. As the daughter of the ancient being who cut off all communication in first place, Kamui brought it upon herself to close every portal with the help of Azura’s song and her own innate power.

She would need to travel through the land, sealing any possible portal as well as locking the area so no one could get close – that way she would know which places were completely evacuated and were ready for a complete sealing. She would then erect a barrier  around the perimeter so that, when the day came that she was finally done sealing the entire land, she could close off the whole domain and lock it from the outside of the last portal inside Krakenburg Castle.

It had been two years since she had started the rites and she was only at the beginning – her first pregnancy and nursing had also a hand at delaying them.

Crown Prince Siegbert was barely three when he pulled his [mother’s performing gown](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/152181398562), mesmerized at how beautiful she was. “Mommy…” He called with a small voice, holding one hand over his mouth, almost biting it as though his growing teeth bothered him.

Kamui felt her heart almost explode with cuteness – her son’s pointy ears were even  _droopy_ because he was unsure of what to do! Too cute! – and picked the boy up in her arms. “Hmm? What can Mommy do for her boy?” She smiled brightly, the crown and accessories that came with her gown jiggling over her forehead, catching Siegbert’s attention.

“Sieggy go too…” He said, chewing on one hand as he reached out for her crown with the other.

The Queen almost cried as she dug her face into her boy’s belly. “Of course Sieggy goes too!” She said at the same time a quick knock was heard on her door.

“Are you ready, my Queen? I have come to pick you up,” Xander asked from outside, opening the door shortly after only to find his wife cuddling with their son, both of their matching hair colors standing out over her colorful outfit. A warm smile grew over his lips as he watched the scene with a bubbly feeling in his heart.

Kamui looked at her husband and trotted to his side, giving Siegbert for him to hold, her eyes shining with expectation. “You’re coming to watch today too, right?” She exchanged glances with her son and they both looked at him with pleading eyes. “Riight?”

“Wiight?” Siegbert asked, copying his mother.

Xander stretched his neck back, feeling his cheeks redden with the adorable display of underhanded manipulation his wife and child performed. “You rascals,” he covered his face with one hand, the other one securely holding his son by his chest, “planning to blackmail me, are you? A rather bold course of action to use on your King.” He fought a smile under his hand, enjoying how both Kamui’s and Siegbert’s deep-red eyes sparkled.

Kamui simply put herself on her toes so as to steal a kiss and jump beside her husband. “It’s going to be the first time Siegbert’s watching me! I’m so excited!”

The King squinted playfully at his wife. “I never agreed to this coercion, my Queen.”

“Oh!” Kamui let out a fake gasp, putting one hand over mouth so Siegbert would look at her. “A King who doesn’t listen to his people!” She trotted towards him and placed her forehead on her son’s. “Don’t be like that when you grow up, hm?”

“P-pwomise!” Siegbert replied, not really understanding what was going on. But Mommy and Daddy smiled afterwards so it was probably what he was supposed to say! “Eehee… Mommy is sho pwetty.” He giggled and kicked his small feet, excited to see what his Mommy did from time to time whenever she dressed like that.

“The future King has spoken.” Xander said solemnly, then bended down to steal a kiss from his wife’s lips. “I shall accompany him in his adventures, then.”

“Yayy!” Kamui took both of Siegbert’s chubby hands and waved them. “We’re all going together!”

The young prince laughed happily. “Tog'der!”

 

The rites Kamui performed were unheard of – so she and Azura had to come up with everything from the scratch. A dance to plead for the ancient gods to give her strength; a song to enhance the powers bestowed upon her; a myriad of priestesses around the area to contain the surge of power should it ever spiral out of control… Each ceremony needed a lot of people for it to go smoothly, and although closed off for the public, it was truly a sight to behold.

The water would bend to Kamui’s every movement and Azura’s every note – the lake would seem as frozen as the dragon Queen would walk over the water and harness its power so as to seal it from the outside world.

“Wah! Mommy went poof!” Siegbert pointed, sitting on Xander’s lap as they watched from a distance, under a large tree. “D-daddy, Mommy is…” His small cheeks puffed up and his face started to redden.

Before he could cry, however, Xander caressed the small face with his thumb – so big for the boy, in comparison – and urged him to keep looking. “Your Mother is truly magnificent, is she not? Look how she controls the water.”

Sniffling, Siegbert obeyed and noticed that Kamui hadn’t disappeared – the water was simply dancing around her. Immediately he regained his smile. “It’s Mommy again! Daddy, it’s Mommy!” He bounced back in his sitting position, swinging his arms excitedly.

Xander chuckled and patted his son on the head, lovingly looking at his wife. “Indeed, there she is.”

“Mommy made water go swooosh and waashh…” Siegbert muttered, trying to imitate his mother’s hand movements. “A lot, lot, lot, lot, looot water…”

“Hm?” As though he remembered something, Xander looked back at his son. “Ah, yes… You still have yet to visit that place, Son.” He mused as he put one hand over his chin in thought. Siegbert’s head tilted in confusion, but he waited until his father would speak again. “There is a place with even more water than this, were you aware?”

The boy blinked. “MORE water?” He let out an exclamation of surprise as Xander nodded. “More swoooosh and waaash?”

“Indeed. Would you like to see it?”

“Can I?!” Siegbert got up on his father’s legs and smiled widely. Xander’s shoulders sagged as he placed a hand protectively behind his son’s back.

“Certainly. We need but tell your Mother.”

The boy’s eyes sparkled again and, frankly, all of that rescheduling Xander had to do to accomodate a short trip to the Deeprealm would be worthy for that single smile. Siegbert snuggled on Xander’s neck and strapped himself on him, rubbing his cheeks on his father’s.

The King’s fond smile grew as he stroked Siegbert’s head.  _Curious just like his mother_. Frankly, was there even something of himself in that child? He looked so much like his Mother it made Xander’s heart almost let out a physical sound whenever they were together.

Once Kamui was done, Xander’s back pats on Siegbert had made him fall asleep with a big smile on his face, melting her mother’s heart. “Did he watch it through?” She asked as they walked back to the castle, taking off the crown and accessories.

“He was very excited about everything.” Xander replied as he adjusted the sleeping boy over his chest. “Of course, I was mesmerized as well.” He took his wife’s hand and kissed it.

Kamui felt her face redden and took her free hand to cover it. “Just a word from you and I’m already flustered like this…” She giggled.

“It is only the truth,” Xander replied, then added: “Siegbert was also very interested in your water manipulation, so I proposed we go to the Deeprealm so as to show him the sea.”

He knew just how much his wife loved that place – she was excited from the very first day they were there, and at all subsequent visits, as well. Her face brightened just as he expected it would, and once again no rescheduling would make him regret making that proposition.

“Can we really?!” She touched his arm, then glanced at their son. “Oh, I’m so excited for his first trip to the beach!”

 _The very same reaction,_  Xander mused as he caressed her hand with his thumb.  _Truly, I am blessed with her as my wife and a son who looks just like her._ “Yes. Let us make the necessary preparations.”


	2. Thankful for Bring with Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous one!

Xander thought of rescheduling and of readjusting meetings, but, frankly, none of that would be necessary. An entire day inside the Deeprealm would amount to less than fifteen minutes in the real world. And, frankly, Nohr and Valla could make do without their rulers for the 15 minutes before dinner.

Siegbert had woken up from his nap and was excitedly watching his parents make his bag – they were filling it with towels, two changes of clothes, his favorite blanket and, of course, made him wear his swimwear. Despite his innard excitement, Siegbert stood still on the outside, though his entire body almost bounced over the bed, his cheeks red with anticipation.

“You heard about the place we’re going to, right, Sieggy?” Kamui asked once they were done, crouching by the bed and opening her arms. Siegbert promptly scooted closer and hugged his mother, nodding in response.

“Beech! Lots of water that go woooshhh.” He gesticulated the last word, his mouth forming an adorable pout once he was done.

Kamui nipped on her son’s cheek and laughed. “That’s right! You’re so smart, Sieggy!” She said as they walked out of the room, Xander smiling right behind them.

The walk towards the nearest Dragon Vein felt like an eternity to the young prince. Kamui could hear his pounding heart and heavy breathing. He also gripped at her dress very strongly, tickling her neck area.

Once they were in front of the DV, Xander uttered the words for that specific Deeprealm, making a portal appear right in front of them. Siegbert gasped in surprise, even though it wasn’t his first time seeing a Deeprealm portal. Kamui giggled as she watched how even his goosebumps were almost making sounds as they went through the light.

Right  _into_ the light, quite literally. The day was half over in the Deeprealm as well, but the sun still shone bright and strong; the wind still blew a refreshing and hot breeze… And the sound of the waves were still the same as always.

Siegbert had no reaction at first. He just stared, his eyes so wide Xander thought they would jump out of the little skull. Both King and Queen observed how the boy reacted with every step they took towards the beach, no words needed for them to communicate.

“It…” The prince almost spoke, looking at a random seagull flying overhead, then to a small crab digging itself into the sand, then to how the sky and the ‘beech’ melted together in the horizon.

What was the 'beech’ and what was the sea? Why was everything so blue? What were all those animals? Why was it so hot? Why was the sky so clear? Why was Daddy putting away their things under a tree and calling them?

“D-daddy…” Siegbert said finally, extending both chubby hands to his approaching father, his eyes suddenly full of tears.

“Siegbert?” Surprised, Xander held his son close to his chest. “What happened, Son? Is it not to your liking?”

“Id’s… Id’s ssscaryyy… uhhh…!” He cried, sniffling as he rubbed his face onto his father’s chest. “Id’s so big and szcaryy…” His nose started clogging and his speech deteriorated as he softly sobbed.

Xander immediately regretted having that idea. “Maybe we should not have come, after all, Little Princess.” He patted Siegbert’s head whispering a soothing shushing.

Kamui felt her heart squeeze with uneasiness as well as regret, but she tried to smile. “C'mon, Sieggy, it’s not scary, see!” She took off her dress, revealing the swimsuit she wore underneath it, and walked towards the water until it was hitting her ankles.

Siegbert gasped and tried to jump out of his father’s arms. “No!! Mommy!! Mommy no disappear!” He cried more, throwing his arms towards his mother.

“Kamui, this isn’t funny.” Xander reprimanded, refusing to walk towards the sea. “Can you not see how scared he is? Come back at once.”

The Queen crouched and opened her arms. “It’s gonna be okay, Xander. Put him down. Sieggy! Mommy isn’t disappearing, come here! It’s okay, see?” She patted the water, making it splash.

“Mommy!” Siegbert cried and struggled to leave Xander’s embrace, until the King finally complied and put him on the sand.

… Siegbert immediately took off towards his mother. “Mommy no disappear!” He jumped into Kamui’s arms.

“My savior!” Kamui giggled, then looked up to her approaching husband after he, too, was only on his swimwear. “I know it was rash, but we need to show him that there’s no need to be afraid…”

Xander extended one hand so Kamui could get up and concurred. “We do. But the sea IS still a dangerous place, Kamui. We cannot have him waltz in unguarded.”

“Of course. We’ll always be with him until he learns it.” She smiled, then raised her son towards his father. “See? It’s not scary, is it, Sieggy?”

The boy still sniffled. “Id iss…”

Kamui snorted and Xander’s frown deepened.

“Won’t you come with Mommy and Daddy to play in the water? Like we do back home?” She tilted her head to the side, both her and Xander holding Siegbert in the middle.

“But… so big…” He pouted, trying to dry his tears.

“We’ll neeeeever let go of you!” She squeezed the small hand, then looked at her husband. “Right, Xander?”

He simply nodded. “But of course.” He did the same with Siegbert’s other hand and added: “It is unbecoming of me as a King, and especially as a Father to watch my son quiver in fear and not stay by his side.”

Siegbert’s tears stopped. He looked down and, after a long time, finally shyly looked up. “Tog'der?”

“Of course!”

“Certainly.”

The boy smiled, albeit still a bit scared. “Tog'der!”

Kamui walked first into the water, always smiling as she waved for them to come closer. The prince was doing his best not to cry again, holding onto his parents’ promise of being with him, and managed to hold it together until the water reached Kamui’s chest.

“Look, Sieggy, we can piddle-paddle here!” She gave him both hands, which he took. Then, she nodded to Xander and he slowly placed Siegbert in the water. “Paddle paddle paddle!” Kamui encouraged.

“Pa-paddle… paddle…” Extremely concentrated, Siegbert moved his legs up and down, splashing more water on Xander’s face than actually moving out of place.

“Pfft… heeheeh… hahaha!” Kamui couldn’t hold it in and laughed as she watched Xander dry his face only for it to be splashed with more water the next second.

Unaware of what was happening around him, Siegbert focused entirely on paddling until Kamui had retracted her hands all the way to her chest, bringing him into an embrace. “Paddle, paddle!”

By then Kamui was already gasping for air since she couldn’t stop laughing, which only prompted Xander to dive his head underwater so as to fix the hair that was sticking everywhere around his face. Once he came back to the surface, however, he held Kamui in his arms, making both Queen and Prince let out exclamations of surprise.

Siegbert was now sitting on Kamui’s stomach, his head by Xander’s chest. “Daddy and Mommy is so warm.” He blurted out, then covered his mouth with both hands and giggled, bashful. “Beech is no no scary! Is warm fun with Mommy and Daddy!”

Both King and Queen felt pride and warmth fill their hearts. They exchanged glances and shared a quick kiss behind their son, whispering heartfelt 'I love you’s back and forth. “We’re so lucky to have him.” Kamui commented as she hugged her boy with one arm, loudly kissing his cheeks.

“And I am as lucky to have both of you,” Xander added, bringing them closer. “The sun is almost setting, however, so we should be lucky in dry land from now on.”

“Yessir!” Kamui saluted, being promptly copied by her son.

“Yeshir!”

However, as soon as they were out of the water, the cold wind of sunset started flowing. Xander and Kamui barely felt it, but it was an awakening blow to the small Siegbert, even as he was still being hugged by Kamui while she was being carried by Xander.

The boy sniffled. “Uhh…” He tried to hold it in, but his entire body started shaking and his lips got almost instantly purple.

“Oh, no! Are you cold, Sieggy?” Kamui jumped out of Xander’s arms as they both ran back to their belongings.

“N-no…” He tried to pretend it was still warm, wanting to remember how happy Mommy and Daddy were when they were inside the water. “Noo…” he cried, not wanting the fun to end.

“Oh, my baby…” Kamui hugged him as Xander promptly covered her shoulders with a big towel, then opened his arms with a smaller one so she could hand him Siegbert. Once she did, Xander crouched so he could immediately dry his son’s belly, back and hair, then wrap him with it like a letter, with both arms inside.

“Now, now, Son. Father and Mother are here to keep you warm, remember? It’s okay now.” Xander said, sitting under the tree and hugging the boy on his broad chest.

It was Kamui’s turn to dry Xander’s hair and wrap the big towel around him as she herself sat between his legs, taking Siegbert into her arms. Xander then took both ends of the towel and covered himself and his family with it.

“See? It’s warm again, isn’t it?” Kamui nudged and Siegbert giggled, snuggling into her chest.

“Mommy and Daddy is so warm…” He breathed out, feeling so happy he could just flop down and sleep right there and then.

The sun started setting in front of them and Xander couldn’t help but think that he had reached the peak of his happiness – being there, with his beloved wife and child… in a world of ever-growing peace and only bright thoughts of the future… he couldn’t help but smile from the bottom of his heart.

“Both of you, listen closely.” He whispered, turning his ear to the sea, prompting both dragon prince and queen to do the same with their pointy ears.

The calm sound of the waves as the sun disappeared made Siegbert bounce on his mother’s arms. “Sizzle, sizzle!” He exclaimed, struggling to free himself from the towel folding Xander had wrapped him in to he could point to the sea.

“Commendable, Siegbert. Indeed… There is a local legend that tells the tale of how the sun melts into the sea every sunset; which is the reason why the water is so warm during the night.”

“But what about good morning?!” The boy gasped, standing on his toes over Kamui’s belly so he could look right into his father’s eyes.

Xander placed one hand over his chin in thought. “Hm… That is a good question. Would you like to stay here for the night so we can find out tomorrow?”

“Can we?!” He bounced as his eyes sparkled. Ahhh how much they resembled Kamui’s.

The King nodded. “Certainly.”

“Thank you, Daddy!” Siegbert threw himself into his father’s arms, rubbing his small cheek on his neck. Kamui smiled softly at the scene and sneaked a kiss while Siegbert was busy with the hug.

“When we get home, you’ll see the huuuge bed waiting for all of us, Sieggy! It has a view to the sea and everything.” Kamui leaned on Xander’s shoulder, looking at their son.

“We say night-night together?” That seemed to surprise the boy more than the melting of the sun. “Mommy and Daddy with Sieggy?”

Xander bashfully nodded, lowering his head so Kamui wouldn’t smirk at him. She also nodded and winked to her son. “We still have so much to do here, Sieggy! You can’t wait for tomorrow.”


	3. The Sound of His Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t a sequel, but a story that’s happened a while after Sieggy was born and a proff of Kamui’s and Xander’s love, as well. Enjoy!

Ever since Crown Prince Siegbert was born, Xander made it an habit to spend as much time as he could with his son. Be it taking the work he had to the baby’s room or always staying by his wife’s side while she was feeding him.

“So the Lord of Antiva is asking the Crown for support in his endeavors… Hm…” Xander mused one evening, sitting on a chair beside the desk he had moved to Siegbert’s room, reading important documents.

“Brrth!” Siegbert cooed on Xander’s chest, drenching the cloth the King had placed over his shirt so it would catch all of the drool.

With the hand he held his son, Xander patted Siegbert’s back, not noticing how his frown had lessened to a smile. “Do you also think so, my son? Then it shall be done.”

Siegbert giggled, his father’s deep voice tickling his pointy ear. Then, he yawned widely, snuggling even more on Xander’s chest, his tiny hands gripping at the cloth under him.

Xander’s shoulders sagged, a warm happiness flowing through his body as he placed the document over the table and got up, securely holding his son. “A great company as always, Siegbert. I thank you for your assistance.” He nuzzled Siegbert’s sleepy face before placing him inside his crib. “Rest well, my Son.” Xander said after covering him with his blanket, properly drying his chubby cheeks of any drool.

Then, he turned back to his desk, feeling his energy restored after basking in his son’s light.

 

The King couldn’t say how much time had passed when he heard the door slowly opening behind him.

“Oh, so you really were here, Xander.” Kamui said in a soft voice, walking towards the desk as she spied on the sleeping prince.

“My Queen,” Xander rested his back on the chair so as to lift his head for Kamui’s kiss, her soft hands placed over his shoulder. “I understand that I should not bring these,” he gestured to the array of documents he had gone through that evening, “to Siegbert’s room. He will learn how to rule in time, but for now he is still so very small.”

“Mhm,” Kamui encouraged him to go on, sliding her hand through his arm so as to hold his own.

“These which only bring anxiety and uncertainty – feelings I should not feel in his presence – shouldn’t be here, in the place I feel most at ease.” He breathed out, not realizing the smile he wore as he Kamui slowly guided him out of his chair towards the wide windowsill seat. “However,  _precisely_ because this is a safe haven, I feel that the decisions I make in his presence,” he stole a glance at the crib, “will be the ones that will benefit him the most.”

Kamui sat on the windowsill, which was upholstered with a soft fabric and had a few cushions so King and Queen both could watch the stars while their son slept at peace. She caressed the hand which she still held. “We’ll pave the way for his rule to be a peaceful one.”

“Indeed,” Xander lowered himself so as to place a tender kiss on his wife’s lips, holding her hips so as to lift her from where she sat so he could lean on the cushions as she stayed in his arms.

The Queen wrapped her arms around her husband’s torso, closing her eyes so as to listen to his heartbeat. At that moment, Xander took a deep breath – enjoying the smell of her hair and the warmth of the room.

Oh, how hard it was to feel anything but happiness at that moment! His son’s rhythmic breathing as well as his wife’s warmth, scent and tender love… How could he not do his utmost to make this peace everlasting?

They talked about various topics, whispering in each other’s arms about the documents, about their son and their family, and about the future.

Xander’s voice reverberating through his chest into Kamui’s pointy ear made her giggle and raise her shoulders so as to cover her ticklish neck.

“Hm? What is it, my Queen?” Xander asked as he twirled one finger around Kamui’s silvery locks, never getting tired of how silky they felt under his hands.

“I love you so, so much, my King.” She lifted her head to meet his eyes and stole a kiss, the ticklish feeling lingering on one side of her face. Xander could only reciprocate the caress, closing his eyes so as to enjoy his wife’s taste. “Ever since I was young, I’ve always loved to hear your voice whenever you hugged me.”

“Oh? I never knew.” He smirked, touching her lower lip with his thumb as he raised her chin to him.

Bashful, the Queen dug her face onto Xander’s chest once more, snuggling on it. “I always loved cold stargazing nights because I could hear your explanations inside your arms, and hear your voice so close to my ear… Even now I can’t help but feel somewhat ticklish whenever I hear it sound through your chest.”

That took him by surprise, his eyes widening and his cheeks faintly reddening.

And there he thought he couldn’t bring himself to love that woman  _more_ than he already did. Unconsciously, Xander squeezed his wife in his arms, digging his face into her hair. “I love every aspect of you as well, my Kamui.” Xander could almost feel his love overflow through his pores, the warmth in his chest squeezing his heart with a profound affection. “I wish for nothing more than to reunite Nohr so our children can live without knowing war.” He said in a whisper, the mission ahead never so clear.

The Queen lifted her head, a smile and a slight blush painted across her face. “‘Children’, my love? Our Siegbert is barely six months old!”

“Ah, but do you blame me, my Queen?” He brought her closer to him, their smiles reflected on each other’s eyes. “I cannot imagine not sharing this deep happiness I feel whenever I think about you or our son – I want to be with the fruits of our love with everything I have.” He finished by her lips, nipping at them before inserting his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss immediately.

Kamui felt her eyes burn – she, too, couldn’t wait to meet more of her and Xander’s children: to love them as much as she loves Siegbert, and to watch them grow in a land that’s only known peace.

Barely did they pull away so as to catch their breaths – their flushed faces and loving gazes mimicked into one another’s faces – Siegbert woke up, restless from his sleep.

He was a quiet baby, however, and simply cooed uncomfortably, trying to turn to the side.

King and Queen exchanged nods, their smiles never leaving their faces. Xander lifted Kamui on his arms and walked like so towards the crib, placing her on her feet so they both could peek inside.

“What’s wrong, Sieggy? Did you have a bad dream?” Kamui whispered, caressing Siegbert’s cheek with her index. Immediately did the baby smile with the sound of his Mother’s voice; a wide and toothless smile, which always managed to melt Kamui’s heart.

“You rascal,” Xander smirked, caressing Siegbert’s opposite cheek with his index. “Hearing Kamui’s voice already makes you this happy, hm?” Then, he picked his son up, placing him over his own chest. “I can understand.”

“Oh, Xander.” Kamui nudged his arm teasingly, watching how he softly patted Siegbert’s back to lull him back to sleep.

“We are at least alike in this aspect.” He said, swaying his son up and down, hearing him giggle and retract his neck.

The Queen immediately laughed, placing both hands over her mouth so as to hide her wide smile. “And I found one akin to me – he, too, loves to hear your voice on your chest, my love. Look at him, ticklish just like me.”

Xander couldn’t see, but the next time he spoke, he heard Siegbert giggle once more and coo happily. “Oh, my Queen…” He was overcome with emotion – to  _love_ so much and feel  _loved_ just as much in return was overwhelming. He smiled widely and lifted his son just enough to snuggle on his fluffy cheeks, absorbing his baby scent. “May this happiness I feel never fade and only multiply…” He whispered more to himself than to his wife beside him, who hugged him in response, squeezing his torso.

Xander felt that everything he had went through; everything he had to live with… everything lead to that single moment, to that overwhelming happiness of being with his son and wife.

Everything he was, he was because of her, and, now, him, too.


	4. The Joy of Leisure

Ever since she was young, Kamui’s hair was fluffy. Xander remembered it well: It would bounce around behind her, mistifying him to no end. He loved to run his hand through it, or simply twirl a lock of it around his finger; it welcomed him as his wife would snuggle into his chest and enjoy the caress.

Siegbert, Xander noticed, had the same hair as himself: somewhat curly at the end, and rather straight at the scalp. Unlike his wife’s, it wouldn’t mold itself around his fingers whenever he patted his eldest son’s head. It had the same color as Kamui’s, and the same texture as himself.

It brought a shy sense of pride inside the King’s heart; to see so much of himself on the fruit of his love with Kamui.

The same kind of pride he felt at that moment, sitting inside his study with his middle child, Kana.

The young prince had asked his father for help with his homework, promptly sitting on Xander’s lap as he read the questions with a furrow on his young and small brow. Xander could feel how Kana kicked his own legs whenever he reached a part he didn’t understand and how he stiffened himself with concentration when he was answering the questions.

“Remember well, Kana – you shall take the role your uncle Leo now has: to be the brother of the King. You will be his right hand at all times and will offer consel whenever deemed necessary.”

The young prince scratched his head, intently looking at the paper in front of him. “But will Big Bwother need me thaaaat much?” He asked in awe, turning back to face his father, once again kicking his own legs. “He’s so strong and smart and nice and, and…”

Xander smiled, his shoulders sagging as he patted Kana’s head. “Of course he will. A good King is someone who listens to the opinion of others – especially if they are different from his – before reaching a decision. You will help your brother always remember how it is to rule, much like your uncle does to myself.”

Kana’s eyes shone. “Kana will be all that?!” He giggled and kicked his feet.

Xander kept his hand over Kana’s head, stroking it gently. “Of course you will – in due time and after much study and training, that is.”

The young prince nodded vehemently. “Mhm! I’ll do my best!” Feeling fire in his heart, Kana went back to the question that was bothering him, holding the feather pen with sudden strength.

The King simply smiled, his heart warm. He had been blessed with three wonderful and obedient children – so much more than he thought he was worthy of. There Kana was, barely five years old, but already dutifully taking his own role with his own tiny hands, wanting nothing more than to help his brother.

Katerina was still too small to leave her crib, but Xander knew she would be the link that would keep their family together, much like Elise was to himself and his siblings, so many years ago.

That train of thought only made him feel an urge to run to his wife, take her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her; and how thankful he was for her love and for the fruits of their love.

Xander didn’t notice, but he never stopped stroking Kana’s head, the young boy’s hair so much like Kamui’s, although with a hint of wildness dyed with the color of his own hair.

“Papa? Why are you patting Kana like Kana did a good job?” The prince finally asked, enjoying the caress, but confused with the action since he still wasn’t done with his homework.

“Oh,” the King came to and straightened his back, brushing Kana’s hair behind his tiny pointy ear. “Forgive me, Son. Was it distracting?”

Kana looked back to his paper. “No… but Kana doesn’t understand…”

Xander wrapped his arms around the small boy in a tender hug, “your Papa is already proud of you for trying this hard, Son. You needn’t get everything right on your first time since I will be here to teach you and guide your steps.” He let go of the hug and once again patted his head. “Now, will you ask me what has been troubling you with the questions?”

Giddy, Kana kicked his feet, feeling astoundingly happy for receiving praise and a hug from his Papa. “Not yet! Kana can do this!” He puffed his small chest and once again gripped at his feather pen.

“Haha, such confidence!” Xander chuckled, using both hands to mold Kana’s hair (it was a very strange mix of his and Kamui’s hair and would actually stay in place no matter how you brushed or patted it). “Do your utmost, Kana. Your Papa will be watching over you.”


	5. Protecting Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Thankful for Being With Them, though this one happens a few years later, now with Kanaboy~

Kamui and Xander, as rightfully rulers of both Valla and Nohr, were constantly busy. Sometimes, they could only see each other at night, and that wasn’t good for either one of the lovers’ hearts.

So it wouldn’t come to that again, they agreed to take some of their duties to a shared study room – they would bring the papers each of them had to go through and would sit at nearby desks so as to at least be in each other’s presence as they worked (and, of course, to sneak some kisses while they were at it, too).

That habit included their children once they were born, of course.

That particular day, Xander had arrived at the study before his wife, finding both princes whispering at each other at a corner, behind a desk.

Smiling, Xander raised one eyebrow and loudly cleared his throat. “Busy with your studies, I see.”

Crown Prince Siegbert, age 7, jumped out of his skin, falling on his behind as he turned to his father. “D-daddy!” He put one hand over his heart.

“Kyaaaa!” Kana, the youngest prince of only 3 years, covered his ears and yelled in surprise, giggling by his brother’s stomach right after. “Papa startle!”

Without crouching, Xander bended his body to the side, both hands behind his back. “Forgive me for surprising you both. Is there a reason for this secrecy?”

Siegbert widened his eyes and glanced at his little brother, then at the item they were inspecting beside them (he almost threw it up in surprise). “I was, uh, just showing Kana… something… and…” he tried to find the words, gesticulating so as to attract his father’s attention to him rather than to the large and round seashell he didn’t mean to hide.

Xander had already seen the seashell from the moment they screamed, but still wanted to hear the full truth. “Hm? Go on, Son.” He encouraged. “A Prince should always be true to his word, even more so a Crown Prince such as yourself.”

The boy gulped and nodded, helping his brother sit up beside him. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I was just showing Kana this shee-sheel from when we went to the beach. And how it sounds like the see!”

“Good boy.” Xander patted is son’s head, offering both hands for the princes to get up. “It HAS been quite a while since we last went to the Deeprealms, hm?” He asked, sitting by his chair and putting Kana on his lap as Siegbert placed both hands over his knees. “Kana is also the same age you were when you went for the first time…” The King mused, looking from one prince to the other.

Kana had two fingers inside his mouth, glancing at his brother so as to mimic his reactions. Siegbert’s eyes sparkled with the prospect of going back, but he also clutched his heart in aprehension… he remembered a very scary place with a beautiful scenery and his parents warmth. The waves around him made him uneasy, he remembered, but the sight of the sun melting and the shell they got as souvenir were such great experiences…

Kana tried his best to imitate his brother’s mien: Siegbert wore a worried frown, but Kana was still unable to make such subtle expression, and instead scowled from his brother to his father, a big pout over his fluffy cheeks.

Xander chuckled, poking at said cheeks before patting Siegbert with the same hand. “Do you not want to show Kana that beautiful place, Siegbert?”

The prince’s head shot up. “I do! I.. do, but…” He took Kana’s hand and squeezed it. It was so small… what if he got scared? What if he started crying like he himself did? He didn’t want to be a bad big brother by suggesting something that could make him cry…

Reading his son like an open book, Xander lifted Siegbert’s chin with one finger, a soft smile lessing his perpetual frown. “Worry not, Siegbert. If anything happens, your Mother and I will be there to protect you both. Do you not remember how exhilarated you were as you held your Mother’s hand? As we swam in the vast, vast ocean?”

Siegbert pressed his lips so hard his chin wrinkled as his eyes shone. “I do… But…”

“Kana wanna go!!” Tired of being ignored, Kana bounced up and down on Xander’s leg, demanding attention. “Kana wanna see wooosh wooosh and sizzling! Shhh shhh!” he kicked his legs, looking from his father to his older brother. “Like Sieggy told!” He pointed.

Siegbert opened his arms to welcome Kana’s hug, promptly putting him on the floor, surprise painted across his face. “But… it might be scary…”

“Kana pwotect bwother!” The toddler grinned, puffing his chest.

Xander felt himself being washed over by warmth – such good children him and his beloved had brought to the world: An older brother worried about his younger sibling, wanting to protect him from harm. The young brother who has the courage to protect a brother twice his size, securely holding the big hand in his chubby one.

“First of all, let us discuss this with your Mother, hm? Mayhap we will have time later tonight.” Xander said, patting both young heads. “Do you both want to surprise Mother before she arrives? I know just what to do…”

Two pairs of round, red eyes stared at him, making Xander chuckle as he remembered how his beloved often looked at him the same way. Ah, how lucky he was! He would never get tired of declaring his love for his family at any given moment; just the warmth inside his heart so much more than he ever thought possible for himself to feel…

He picked both children up, making them sit on his lap. “Listen well…”


	6. Enjoying the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous one!

One step after the other, one step after the other. Oh, now to take a turn. Watch your step, careful not to trip. One step after the other. Don’t drop the shell, but it’s okay even if you do since it’s strong. Here, hold big brother’s hand, I’ll protect you.

Hup, hup, hup, Kana walked with his little legs, ever focused on the floor and carpet under them, one hand on his brother’s, the other securely holding the big shell with the sound of the ‘shee’.

The two princes walked side by side, from the nohrian wing of the castle to the vallite one. Despite their young age (Kana’s especially), they were taught the paths from infancy – and they had a very good memory. It was Kana’s first errand to boot! They were to deliver the shell to their mother Kamui and ask her to bring them to the 'shee’ Siegbert had seen one year before his brother was born.

Unbeknownst to the Queen, both princes walked towards the meeting room she was just about to exit – she had just gotten over a few details about the next Sealing Ceremony and had ran late to meet with her husband at their shared study.

Kamui was just finishing rolling up her scrolls when a set of awkward knocks on the door caught her attention. She and her family came up with personalized knocks for each of them, so they would know who it was without needing to speak (this was an habit of both husband and wife before they were so – before their relationship could be known to the world and they had to sneak around into each other’s rooms), and two different sets knocked at the same time: Siegbert’s and, albeit clumsily, Kana’s.

A smile immediately sprung up on her face. “Hm? What do I owe the honor?” She asked, leaving the papers on the table and crouching before she even opened the door, her eyes already on her son’s level once she did.

“Mama” Kana opened his arms, throwing himself into Kamui’s. “Mama, take us to swooosh swooosh!” He showed her the shell, holding it close to his mother’s pointy ear, though upside down.

Kamui pretended she heard the sound, either way. “Ohhh, this is the shell we brought last time, huh, Sieggy?” She extended her arm for her oldest son, who blushed and accepted, being hugged in return.

“Kana wanted to go, but I was afraid he’d be scared…” Siegbert murmured, his cheeks slightly puffing up. “But Daddy said he and Mommy would protect us and Kana wasn’t scared when I told him how big the 'shee’ was.”

“Really? Such a brave boy!” Kamui booped her youngest’s nose, then her oldest’s. “And you’re such a good big brother, Sieggy. Thank you so much for worrying about your brother, but your father was right: We’ll protect you both!” She puffed her chest, raising her chin with a confident smile. Siegbert’s shoulders sagged, a relaxed smile making way into his face.

“Mhm… Thank you, Mommy. Can…” He looked to his brother whose deep red eyes sparkled in anticipation, “can we go back to the 'shee’?”

Kamui put one index over her chin in thought, a playful smile over her lips. “Hmmm… What did your father say?” She looked from one child to the other.

“Papa said we go! We go if Mama agree! Today before good night!” Kana bounced, throwing his hands up. Kamui had to dodge the seashell he raised so suddenly, pulling Siegbert out of the way as though it was the most natural thing to do, her smile never faltering.

“Then, we’ll go!” She got up and straightened her dress. “Let’s go back to where Papa is and we can go over the details!”

“Eeeee!” Kana beamed, hopping to Siegbert. “We go, bwother! We go!”

His brother’s laughter was contagious, and soon Siegbert was giggling and being pulled by him. “W-we did, Kana!”

Kamui had to clutch her chest and tear her eyes away from the cute scene, feeling such a deep happiness her eyes started to burn with tears. Ah, how happy she was with the children her beloved husband gave her!

 

Once again they went to pack after they were done with their duties during the late evening – they had made their children take a longer nap that afternoon for they would need the energy to play in the water at the Deeprealm’s own time. As before, they would barely be gone for ten minutes in their world’s time, whereas they would spend at least two days in the DR.

“Are you ready?” Kamui held Siegbert’s hand while Xander held Kana in his arms.

The crown prince nodded, his cheeks red with anticipation.

Kamui was glad that the experience wasn’t wholly unpleasant for him when he was younger. She knew he was reluctant to come in contact with large bodies of water ever since then, but now she could rest assured that he was just a little overwhelmed, and not truly scared for life.

That he was also willing to overcome that fear to protect his brother was already enough to make her proud for the rest of her life, as well.

Kana gripped at Xander’s shoulder so hard his tiny fingers were growing white. “Where is the 'shee’? Where is it?!” He bounced with anticipation, looking at all sides as they walked towards the nearest Dragon Vein.

“Shh, Son. Patience.” Xander swayed the toddler up and down. “First we will put our luggage away, change and only then head to the beach.”

As Kana started to pout, Kamui lifted one finger, adding a: “And remember that we’ll do our stretching before getting inside the water! to warm-up our bodies!” She opened and closed her hand, trying to divert Kana’s attention from the anticipation he felt.

“Waam-up?” He tilted his head to the side as Xander reached the DV and started chanting the words to open the portal to that specific Deeprealm.

“Mhm!” Kamui nodded as they went through the portal, her youngest so focused on her he barely noticed it. “We’ll touch the sand with our hands, then curve our bodies and stretch our legs and arms! That way we won’t feel cramps when we get inside the water. Right, Sieggy?”

“R-right. We did it last time too, right?” He nodded, his mind racing – the portal led them inside the seaside mansion.

“Indeed,” Xander concurred, putting away the bags he carried. “Warming up is important before doing any kind of exercise.”

Kana turned to his father, their faces close to one another. “Even Papa?” He seemed genuinely surprised. His father was so big and strong and important and invincible. Would he also need to avoid 'cwamps’?

“Of course. I am but human, after all.” He touched his forehead with Kana’s, holding his tiny hand with his now free one. “Come, let us get changed. Then your mother will teach you how to properly warm-up before getting into the water.”

Kana’s eyes lit up. “Swooosh swoosh?”

“Indeed.”

“Swoosh swoosh! Bwother!” He kicked his feet excitedly, squirming on Xander’s arms so as to look at his brother.

“Y-yes!” Siegbert replied as Kamui helped him out of his shirt, already mid-way to changing.

“Kana too! Papa, Kana too!” He pointed to his brother, wanting to be inside his swimsuit already.

Xander chuckled, a bubbly happiness warming his chest. Siegbert had been such a quiet child, and now they were blessed with an energetic one – he couldn’t help but wonder how their next child would behave on their first time to the beach. Would they cry? Would they run with the fervor of a wild cat? Would they prefer to linger on sand or to swim in the water?

Ah, so many new feelings! Xander, looking forward to the future! He, himself, still couldn’t believe it, even after so many years of happiness. He glanced at his beloved Kamui with a soft smile, his frown melted into a happy expression. He just couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life alongside that woman and their children.

But, for now, he chuckled, looking down at an excited Kana already running to the door, he had the present to look forward to.

Siegbert ran after his brother, worried that he would trip on the stairs leading down. Just as Kamui would to the same, Xander touched her waist and brought her closer to him, stealing a kiss. “I will always be grateful for this happiness you gave me, my Kamui.” He breathed on her lips, her smile mimicking his.

“Oh, Xander…” She relaxed her body, leaning on his as she touched his face. “I was just thinking the same thing.” She declared as she closed in for another kiss.

“Mama! Papa! Hurry!” Kana yelled from downstairs, then a bumping sound was heard.

“Kana! Careful there!” Siegbert managed to hold the tall vase Kana had bumped onto, making Kamui snort all the way upstairs.

They needn’t words to describe their happiness; just the way they looked at each other, the love they felt for each other only growing throughout the years making them simply nod and hold hands. “Kana! Don’t leave without your brother!”


End file.
